Lightning Dust/Gallery
Season three Wonderbolts Academy Pegasi talking S3E07.png|Day 1 of training. Pegasi stands straight S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire moves to Lightning Dust S3E07.png|Spitfire instructing the group. Spitfire talking to Lightning Dust S3E07.png|Lightning Dust standing tall Spitfire 'Bet you couldn't fly past the first flagpole without getting winded' S3E07.png Spitfire and Lightning Dust S3E07.png Lightning 'Try me, ma'am' S3E07.png|"Let me prove myself, ma'am!" Spitfire 'What's that' S3E07.png|Spitfire doesn't look convinced Lightning 'Let me show you what I've got, ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You want a chance to prove yourself, huh' S3E07.png|Did I hear you correctly? Lightning 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png|"Yes ma'am!" Spitfire 'Well then, now's your chance' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Give me five hundred laps!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'All of you!' S3E07.png Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust flying S3E07.png|Rainbow Dash is WAY faster than the other ponies. The pegasi flying S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning catches up with Cloudchaser S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flies past Cloudchaser S3E07.png Rainbow competing with Lightning S3E07.png Lightning 'You're on!' S3E07.png|I can fly faster than you! Rainbow and Lightning flying fast S3E07.png|Two awesome flight trails for the snails to follow. Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 2 S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 3 S3E07.png Rainbow Dash racing S3E07.png|It's neck-and-neck! Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 4 S3E07.png|What's this? Lightning ahead of Rainbow S3E07.png|Lightning Dust is winning! Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 5 S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow stops S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning smiles S3E07.png Spitfire 'Not bad' S3E07.png Spitfire 'for a couple of newbies' S3E07.png Lightning tells Rainbow her name S3E07.png Rainbow Dash raises her wing S3E07.png|And so, their romance began... Rainbow tells Lightning her name S3E07.png Lightning 'Wanna grab some grub in the mess hall' S3E07.png Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Lightning Dust, Raindrops and Cloudchaser listening to Spitfire S3E7.png Lightning Dust standing proud S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust confident S3E7.png|We're the tough stuff, Ma'am. We have what it takes. Wonderbolt Trainees looking at the Dizzitron S3E7.png|The Rainbow Factory is in the background Spitfire asking who's first to go on the Dizzitron S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png Spitfire telling pink pegasus to go first S3E7.png Meadow Flower 'Me?' S3E7.png Spitfire shouts at the pink Pegasus S3E07.png Spitfire asks if she's ready S3E07.png Pegasi's eyes rolling around S3E07.png Meadow Flower being dragged away S3E7.png|For some odd reason Lightning Dust looks pretty happy while her colleague is being dragged back to line. Rainbow and Lightning putting their hooves up S3E07.png Lightning Dust aw man S3E7.png|Aw man, I wanted a go. Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png|"Yes ma'am!" Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png|That's an academy record... Rainbow flying down S3E07.png Rainbow 'I make everything look easy' S3E07.png|Gloating as usual. Pegasi hears Spitfire S3E07.png Lightning 'can you put the Dizzitron at maximum speed' S3E07.png|Lightning Dust wanting to get REALLY dizzy Lightning 'I wanna push my limits' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png Lightning 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png|Evil smile Lightning being spinned S3E07.png Lightning Dust on the Dizzitron S3E07.png Lightning being launched away S3E07.png Lightning being flown away in a circular motion S3E07.png Lightning Dust flies from the Dizzitron S3E07.png Rocketing from the Dizzitron S3E07.png Lightning Dust heads towards the ground S3E07.png Lightning heading towards the ground S3E07.png Lightning flying fast S3E07.png Lightning flying past Spitfire S3E07.png Lightning moves back to her position S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow doing a hoofbump S3E07.png Lightning hears Spitfire S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning sees Raindrops S3E07.png Rainbow Dash & Lightning Dust dang! S3E7.png|Dang! That's gotta hurt. Rainbow 'No pony even came close to six seconds' S3E07.png|But Lightning and Rainbow are way too cool to care Lightning 'They should make us Wonderbolts right now' S3E07.png Talking to Rainbow Dash S3E07.png Rainbow Dash hoof bump S3E7.png|*Hoof bump* Everypony checking the list S3E7.png Rainbow Dash rough excuse me S3E7.png Rainbow Dash disbelief S3E7.png Rainbow Dash & partner S3E7.png|Lightning Dust with her wingpony. Rainbow Dash forced smile S3E7.png|Overall Lightning Dust is pleased. Rainbow Dash why! S3E7.png Pegasi before flag hunt S3E7.png Lightning Dust looking at her badge S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust brief look at each other S3E7.png Lightning Dust showing Rainbow her badge S3E7.png Rainbow Dash hey not bad S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust ready for flag hunt S3E7.png Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png|The Rainbow River, where RD dyes her mane. A pony holds up the blue team flag S3E07.png Teams say wahoo S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust looking determined S3E7.png Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash determined and about to put goggles on S3E7.png Rainbow Dash putting her goggles on S3E7.png Spitfire 'Do you understand' S3E07.png|Spitfire doing what she does best in this episode: Yell Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Lightning 'Ready to rock and roll' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Ready' S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying around the bend S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning zooming around the bend S3E7.png Lightning flying up S3E07.png Lightning flying down S3E07.png Lightning keeping an eye out for flags S3E7.png Lightning flying back up S3E07.png Rainbow keeps up with Lightning S3E07.png Lightning 'You spotted any flags yet' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Not yet' S3E07.png|RD: Feelin' a sneeze... Lightning 'Good eyes!' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust head for the flag S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow flying after the flag S3E7.png Rainbow 'It doesn't look like' S3E07.png Determined Lightning S3E07.png|Yes,this speed demon is the best. Lightning and Rainbow flying after the flag S3E7.png Rainbow Dash trying to get around Lightning S3E7.png Rainbow Dash worried about dive S3E07.png Rainbow Dash just can't see S3E7.png Lightning going down S3E07.png Lightning Dust going between 2 logs S3E7.png Lightning Dust retrieving the flag S3E7.png|Lightning Dust swoops down to pick up the flag Lightning Dust with the flag S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning coming to Spitfire S3E7.png Found the first flag S3E07.png Lightning ready to fly again S3E07.png Lightning Dust you're fine S3E7.png|"You're fine." Says the one who didn't hurt her wing. View of the obstacle course S3E7.png Facing the obstacle course S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust getting ready to take off S3E7.png|Determination to win clouds her sight. Lightning Dust winking to Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|''Wink''. Rainbow Dash not a good sign S3E7.png|Fails to notice Rainbow's worried face. Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust putting goggles on S3E7.png|Aw yeah, READY! Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust about to take off S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust taking off S3E7.png Rainbow Dash sees crash S3E7.png|Doesn't seem to notice a crash down there. Lightning Dust indifferent S3E7.png|Indifferent about her colleague's predicament. Lightning Dust unsubtle expression S3E7.png|Sort of reminds me of Sweetie Belle's diabolic face. Lightning Dust dodging clouds S3E7.png|Avoiding clouds like a pro. Lightning Dust brakes S3E7.png|Hit the brakes. Lightning Dust not so pleased S3E7.png|Not so pleased. Lightning Dust can't get around S3E7.png|"I can't get around them!" Rainbow Dash doesn't matter S3E7.png|What!? Rainbow Dash can still fly S3E7.png|If you say so. Rainbow and Lightning going through the cloud ring S3E07.png|Loop the loop! Like a champ. Lightning and Rainbow going through the rainclouds S3E07.png|"It's just some weather." Rainbow Dash hearing woes S3E7.png|"What are they, a couple of snails!?" Final segment approaching S3E07.png|The end is near. Lightning Dust our chance S3E7.png|"Now's our chance to pass these slowpokes!" Mid-air incursion S3E07.png|Electrocuted by your own teammate. How ironic. Thatch weaving S3E07.png Final approach by Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust S3E07.png Rainbow Dash & Lightning Dust creating drag S3E7.png|Creating drag to slow her decent. Landing finish S3E07.png|I think it everytime... Does that hurt your hooves? Rainbow Dash we're here S3E7.png|I'm here. Spitfire points at Rainbow and Lightning S3E07.png|Doesn't notice her other students being stuck up in the clouds Rainbow Dash beaming grin S3E7.png Rainbow Dash little guilt S3E7.png|Can't tell if she's looking at Rainbow Dash. You're dismissed to the Mess Hall S3E07.png Spitfire 'Why don't you two go hit the mess hall early' S3E07.png Animation error Rainbow Dash upper mane S3E07.png Lightning Dust 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png|There's a flag in my mouth! RD salutes Spitfire S3E07.png|YES SIRREE SALUTE! Rainbow 'Thank you ma'am' S3E07.png|Sweat wipe Rainbow Dash looking over shoulder S3E7.png Rainbow feeling guilt S3E07.png Rainbow 'maybe we don't cut the other teams' S3E07.png Lightning 'you snooze, you lose!' S3E07.png|"you snooze you lose" says the always eager Lightning Dust Rainbow seeing Lightning flying in circular motion S3E07.png|Excited Lightning Dust Lightning 'recover from a spin-out' S3E07.png Lightning 'it's not our fault we're so much better than those other guys!' S3E07.png Lightning 'Not every pony is destined to become a Wonderbolt' S3E07.png Lightning 'Only the best of the best' S3E07.png Lightning 'Course I'm right!' S3E07.png|A race! Lightning opens door with her legs S3E07.png|Kicks door Lightning 'Now let's go fuel up!' S3E07.png|So proud Standing by S3E07.png Begin Test 5 S3E07.png|Chipmunk cheeks blows the whistle! Scramble S3E07.png Lift off S3E07.png Split up S3E07.png Split up 2 S3E07.png|Barrel roll Bustin 3 S3E07.png Bustin 6 S3E07.png Bustin 8 S3E07.png|We are the cloudpoppers! Lightning Dust has an idea S3E07.png What you say S3E07.png Rainbow Dash looking at competition S3E7.png|Yeah Rainbow look at our competition. Lightning Dust starting to lose control of the tornado S3E7.png|"Lightning dust pushes herself harder than you, that's why I made you wing pony. Lightning Dust losing control S3E7.png|Losing control. Going to fail S3E7.png Can't make it S3E7.png LD loses control of the twister S3E7.png Awesome performance there Rainbow Dash S3E07.png Disapproval of Lightning Dust S3E07.png Rainbow Dash question awesome S3E7.png You put my friends in danger you nitwit S3E07.png|Rainbow Dash is NOT impressed Lightning Dust yeah S3E7.png|"Yeah." Lightning Dust 'Big deal' S3E07.png Lightning Dust right S3E7.png|"But they weren't, right." At least the clouds are all gone S3E07.png Lightning Dust with our tornado S3E7.png|"With that tornado." Lightning thinks that everything is alright S3E07.png We did great out there right S3E07.png|Come on, give me a hoof-bump, Dash. Rainbow Dash you're kidding right S3E7.png Rainbow Dash a hoof bump S3E7.png Rainbow Dash is not cool with Lightning S3E07.png|No. Rainbow Dash talks to Lightning Dust S3E07.png|"You made me clip my wing..." Rainbow Dash talks to Lightning Dust about her attitude S3E07.png|"You sent half of our classmates into serious tailspins on the obstacle course..." Rainbow Dash yelling at Lightning Dust S3E07.png|"You unleashed a tornado that nearly demolished my friends!" Lightning Dust looking angry S3E07.png Lightning Dust surprised eyes S3E7.png|Kinda like this facial expression. Lightning Dust the wiseacre S3E07.png|And, your point is? Lightning Dust adorable shot S3E7.png|An adorable shot of Lightning Dust. Rainbow Dash AND! S3E7.png Rainbow Dash tries reasoning 1 S3E07.png Rainbow Dash tries reasoning 2 S3E07.png|She does not like what she's hearing. Lightning Dust making a stand for herself S3E07.png Lightning Dust after all S3E7.png|"After all!" Lightning Dust pointing at Rainbow Dash S3E07.png|It's not my problem, Rainbow Dash. Security guards reveal Lightning Dust S3E07.png Security guards allow Lightning Dust to pass through S3E07.png Spitfire nose-to-nose with Lightning Dust S3E7.png|Lightning Dust nose-to -nose with Spitfire. Spitfire Final Scene 2 S3E7.png|Lightning Dust getting demoted Lightning Dust shocked reaction S3E7.png|Shocked! Spitfire Final Scene 3 S3E7.png|You're dismissed! Lightning Dust waves goodbye S3E7.png|Last look. What now for Lightning Dust S3E07.png|Lightning Dust gets led away. Season seven Parental Glideance Scootaloo points to photo of Rainbow and Lightning Dust S7E7.png Racing foals being awarded medals and stickers S7E7.png Pegasus foal race award ceremony in Cloudsdale S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in last place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in fourth place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in third place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in second place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in first place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow Dash proud of herself S7E7.png Filly Rainbow Dash hears her parents cheering S7E7.png Pegasus foals annoyed by Rainbow's parents S7E7.png Pegasus foals flying away from filly Rainbow S7E7.png Season eight The Washouts Washouts appear through the green smoke S8E20.png The Washouts make a flashy entrance S8E20.png The Washouts beginning their show S8E20.png The Washouts giving out high-hooves S8E20.png Washouts high-hoofing their audience S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Short Fuse loading into a slingshot S8E20.png Rolling Thunder winks at audience member S8E20.png Audience member faints at Thunder's wink S8E20.png Short Fuse gets fired out of a slingshot S8E20.png Short Fuse bouncing off a trampoline S8E20.png Lightning Dust turning on electrical current S8E20.png Rolling Thunder grabbing a torch S8E20.png Lightning Dust in a cannon S8E20.png Lightning Dust shot out of a cannon S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust flies through obstacle course S8E20.png Close up on Lightning Dust's helmet S8E20.png Lightning Dust flies through saw blades S8E20.png Lightning Dust flies toward Jaws of Smashalot S8E20.png Lightning Dust flies through Jaws of Smashalot S8E20.png Lightning Dust flies out of Jaws of Smashalot S8E20.png Lightning Dust comes in for a landing S8E20.png Lightning Dust kicking up dust S8E20.png Lightning Dust removes her helmet S8E20.png Lightning Dust appears S8E20.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust face-to-face S8E20.png Scootaloo pops in between Rainbow and Lightning S8E20.png Scootaloo greeting Lightning Dust S8E20.png Rainbow vs. Lightning; Scootaloo in the middle S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "should've known you were" S8E20.png Rainbow "or should I say, lack of brains!" S8E20.png Scootaloo "you two really know each other?" S8E20.png Scootaloo "this is so cool!" S8E20.png Lightning "your friend got me kicked out" S8E20.png Lightning and Rainbow stare each other down S8E20.png Lightning "best thing that ever happened to me!" S8E20.png Lightning Dust happy to see Rainbow Dash S8E20.png Lightning "heard you're a full-fledged Bolt" S8E20.png Rainbow Dash still mad at Lightning Dust S8E20.png Lightning Dust "mad at me?" S8E20.png Lightning "wrong of me to endanger" S8E20.png Lightning "endanger these knuckleheads" S8E20.png Rolling Thunder and Short Fuse laughing S8E20.png Short Fuse slowly losing his temper S8E20.png Lightning Dust signs autograph for Scootaloo S8E20.png Scootaloo catching Lightning Dust's autograph S8E20.png Lightning Dust "blew everypony out of the sky" S8E20.png Lightning Dust "yeah, really!" S8E20.png Lightning Dust "totally dangerous" S8E20.png Lightning "fastest times on the Dizzitron!" S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "beat by half a second" S8E20.png Lightning "I cranked up the dizziness" S8E20.png Rainbow and Lightning sharing a laugh S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "glad it all worked out" S8E20.png Lightning puts a wing around Scootaloo S8E20.png Lightning "we basically ignore everything" S8E20.png Rainbow puts a wing around Scootaloo S8E20.png Lightning Dust "don't listen to her" S8E20.png Lightning makes air quotes with feathers S8E20.png Lightning "keeping their little club exclusive" S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "making anypony feel bad" S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "finding the best flyers" S8E20.png Rainbow Dash strikes a showy pose S8E20.png Lightning Dust "I started the Washouts" S8E20.png Lightning "anypony can be the best" S8E20.png Scootaloo smiling interestedly at Lightning Dust S8E20.png Lightning Dust "gonna be out for a while" S8E20.png Rolling Thunder lifts her bandaged leg S8E20.png Rolling Thunder "the Crushinator Jaws of Smashalot!" S8E20.png Rolling Thunder "patent pending" S8E20.png Lightning offers Rainbow a spot in the Washouts S8E20.png Scootaloo looking excitedly at Rainbow Dash S8E20.png Lightning Dust thinks Scootaloo is cute S8E20.png Lightning "you haven't washed out of the Bolts" S8E20.png Lightning Dust "which is kinda our thing" S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "and also, no!" S8E20.png Scootaloo "what if I joined and dropped out" S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "you're comin' with me!" S8E20.png Rainbow carries Scootaloo out of the stadium S8E20.png Lightning Dust "say hi to Spitfire for me!" S8E20.png Lightning Dust at Washouts practice S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flies through bear trap S8E20.png Lightning Dust drawing a new Washouts stunt S8E20.png Short Fuse "you're really workin' hard" S8E20.png Short Fuse eating a tomato sandwich S8E20.png Twilight and Rainbow meet with the Washouts S8E20.png Lightning offering Short Fuse's half-eaten sandwich S8E20.png Short Fuse "I'm not signing that abomination!" S8E20.png Lightning Dust "isn't she that pony" S8E20.png Lightning Dust "used to respect you?" S8E20.png Rainbow glaring at Lightning Dust S8E20.png Lightning "pretty sure she still likes us" S8E20.png Lightning Dust pointing at the tents S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "I know we go way back" S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "I can't let her do this!" S8E20.png Lightning Dust puts on sunglasses S8E20.png Lightning "full-body wing-and-hoof cast" S8E20.png Lightning Dust "drinkin' through a straw!" S8E20.png Scootaloo and Lightning Dust laughing S8E20.png Rainbow drags Scootaloo away from Lightning S8E20.png Lightning "it's what she'll be doing" S8E20.png Lightning Dust and Scootaloo smirking S8E20.png Lightning giving Twilight a half-price ticket S8E20.png Lightning Dust "bring your friends!" S8E20.png Twilight between Rainbow and Lightning S8E20.png Scootaloo and the Washouts together S8E20.png Scootaloo "because I already have!" S8E20.png Scootaloo leaving with the Washouts S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust appears before the crowd S8E20.png Lightning Dust taking off her helmet S8E20.png Lightning Dust "in just a moment" S8E20.png Lightning Dust addressing the crowd S8E20.png Lightning Dust pointing at the hill S8E20.png Lightning Dust points at the stunt path S8E20.png Lightning Dust flying over line of wagons S8E20.png Lightning "on the other side in one piece!" S8E20.png Lightning Dust "if she's lucky" S8E20.png Lightning introducing Half-Pint Dynamite S8E20.png Scootaloo climbing onto Lightning's back S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Scootaloo taking off her helmet S8E20.png Scootaloo "I have to tell you" S8E20.png Scootaloo tells Lightning about Washouts Fan Club S8E20.png Scootaloo "this is a real honor, ma'am!" S8E20.png Scootaloo "do I call you 'ma'am'?" S8E20.png Lightning "call me whatever you want" S8E20.png Scootaloo looking at her rocket scooter S8E20.png Lightning and Scootaloo land by the rocket S8E20.png Lightning Dust "well, maybe a little" S8E20.png Scootaloo "has anypony tested it before?" S8E20.png Lightning Dust "where's the fun in that?" S8E20.png Lightning Dust stretching duct tape S8E20.png Lightning straps an additional sub-rocket S8E20.png Scootaloo "there's more?!" S8E20.png Lightning "not thinking of backing out" S8E20.png Scootaloo nervous "no!" S8E20.png Scootaloo "drinking through straws" S8E20.png Lightning "the president of my fan club" S8E20.png Scootaloo getting more nervous S8E20.png Lightning "wouldn't wanna get impeached" S8E20.png Lightning Dust picking up Scootaloo S8E20.png Lightning Dust puts helmet on Scootaloo S8E20.png Distance view of Scootaloo's hill S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Lightning Dust "too late!" S8E20.png Lightning Dust presses ignition button S8E20.png Scootaloo rocketing forward S8E20.png Lightning Dust observing Scootaloo's stunt S8E20.png Rainbow blur speeds past Lightning Dust S8E20.png Lightning Dust berating Scootaloo S8E20.png Rainbow "that rope's about to coil around" S8E20.png Lightning Dust looks down at her hooves S8E20.png Rope snags around Lightning Dust's hoof S8E20.png Lightning Dust gets dragged into the sky S8E20.png IDW comics My Little Pony comic issue 8 cover A.jpg Comic issue 34 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 34 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 34 credits page.jpg Comic issue 34 page 4.jpg Comic issue 34 in Polish page 7.jpg Comic issue 34-37 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 3 page 2.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 3 page 3.jpg Merchandise Lightning Dust Trading Card.png Series 2 trading cards 28-36.jpg Lightning Dust, Last Resort card MLP CCG.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Wonder Academy Sky High T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Miscellaneous GetGlue sticker Wonderbolt Academy.png MLP mobile game version 1.7.0 update.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg